


You're so beautiful

by Hamyheikki



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [17]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamyheikki/pseuds/Hamyheikki
Summary: Aoife and Niten take some time to admire each other in front of a mirror.





	You're so beautiful

“You’re so beautiful like this.”

Niten blushed, turning his eyes away from the tall body-height mirror standing in front of them. “I think you’ve mistaken. It is hardly anything you haven’t seen before, and it wasn’t too impressive to begin with.”

“Hush, you!” A finger rose to his lips, pressing against them shortly and then moving on to trace a pattern across his cheek. “Tonight, you’ll listen to me, alright? And pay close attention as well.”

Niten chuckled at that. “Of course.” His eyes glimmering with mirth, he leaned back more heavily against Aoife’s chest. “Wouldn’t dare to defy you, my love.”

There was a playful pinch at his side. “See that you won’t.” He could feel the slight tremor as a chuckle traveled through her body. It made him smile, and without a conscious decision, he lifted his hand to brush it back against Aoife. His touch was met by a layer of wool, soft and warm compared to his own skin which had grown chilled once he had tossed away his shirt. The skin of his arms was beginning to show signs of this, and he pushed himself closer to Aoife when he noticed.

The little space between them was quickly closed as they moved together, both stepping towards the mirror. Aoife, while still wearing her daily outfit, had let her hair down from its ties, and was now stretching herself over Niten’s bare shoulder, planting a kiss there as she went. His body shivered at the sensation, causing him to gasp right as a hand snaked its way over his stomach.

“We should do this more often,” a tender voice muttered, lips caressing the lobe of his ear. “I love how your skin feels… So smooth.” The hand wandered a bit more, stopping by his hip where it met the resistance of his jeans. He had been meaning to take them off earlier, but Aoife had made it extremely difficult by tugging him to her, effectively forcing him to drop the matter. Now she was pulling the waistband down with quiet huffs, once again making Niten chuckle to himself.

“If you’d let me take these off before we started -”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Aoife sighed, kissing his jawline and opening the zipper. “Mister know-it-all had it figured out already, didn’t he?” The teasing tone was back, and with it the small touches of lips running alongside his neck. It send another wave of trembles through Niten. Panting slightly, he moved his legs apart, hoping to relieve the pressure carefully building between them.

He was far too worked up for this. The lightest of caresses felt like a flame on his flesh, and he squirmed in place more than he’d like to admit. It was obvious that Aoife had noticed, since her fingers slipped down further as soon as she got his pants open, sneaking their way past the fabric with ease.

“Turns out they weren’t such a problem, after all.” Her hand quickly tightened around him, summoning a half-bitten moan from Niten as he lurched forward. He was bucking his hips, the motion uncontrolled and accompanied by a shallow try to push their apart. It didn’t take long for Aoife to find a steady rhythm to settle in. They had done this enough times for her to know how to change her grip and what it took to force her groaning husband over the edge. So, with tender strokes and constant mutterings of admiration and encouragement, she brought him off, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the back of his neck when he whimpered his release.

Slowly, she let go with her hand, bringing it up.

She wrapped both of them around Niten’s heaving chest, nuzzling close.

“You are so very gorgeous like this,  _m’ghrá._ ”

A sweaty hand came to rest on hers.

“As are you, love.”

The mirror was left standing alone as the two stepped away, the reflection showing them curling up beneath the sheets.

Their bodies remained pressed together throughout the night.


End file.
